Talk:Promenade
FA Nomination After this article was peer reviewed for quite some time, I would like to nominate it for FA status. --36ophiuchi 17:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) * Support: Very detailed article. Lots of information and appropriate images compliment the text. TrekFan 19:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) * Support. Well-researched and complete. --31dot 21:33, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * Support - extremely well-written and comprehensive. Both the History and Background sections are fantastic and informative.– Cleanse 00:03, 2 August 2008 (UTC) * Support - I did a lot of the ground work on this article, building up the written sections, defining the structure and adding many of the images. But it has been modified, corrected and improved by a number of people since I had my way with it, and I think it's now well-written and researched, brilliantly comprehensive and a great informative article. A heck of a lot of loving hard work by the community has gone into this article, and I'm grateful to everyone who's improved it, nominated it and supported it for FA. Support, support, support from me! - Taduolus 12:24, 2 August 2008 (UTC) * Support: Very well written, nice small chunks of text littered with pictures - well done to everyone who has worked on this article! And wow, this has had five votes in just five days! Dave 18:11, 2 August 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. Definitly well written and I don't miss anything. Good work. – Tom 18:37, 2 August 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. As Cleanse.--Aamin Marritza 19:27, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Archived.– Cleanse 00:33, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Promenade Directory Honestly, do we need to have things like Spacely Sprockets linked? I don't think that's very canonical. ;) --Schrei 06:11, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) As I look at the page again, that may not have been the best example since it has an actual story behind it, but things like Amphitheatre (unless that came into play somewhere in the series; I don't remember hearing anything about one) seem kind of pointless. --Schrei 06:24, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) : But it is and they are. The display was shown on screen and is therefore canon. I have one or two screencaps that actually have several of those readable on screen. --Alan del Beccio 06:35, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Does anyone know who/what Diet Smith Corporation and Vince's Gym are a reference to? -- Paradise Lost and Found 14:24, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :::Would Vinces' Gymnasium be named after Vince Deadrick? Does anyone know if the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion mentions it? -- Ben Sisko 17:09, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :::: I've found the Okudagram for the directory on the internet, on this page. Just for interest sake, I guess... Zsingaya 17:46, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Peer review Similarly to the article on Quark's, this article on the Promenade is one that I've put a lot of work into and again am almost solely responsible for how it looks today. It would be great to get some community involvement, so please unleash your comments for amendment and improvement. Thanks :o) – Taduolus 08:32, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * Well, I'll kick it off, I guess. I made a small edit to the "Commercial facilities." It really didn't flow right at first for me. Hope it works better for everyone else. Forgive me if this is covered somewhere in a policy page, but in my opinion the phrase "Quark's bar" might look better as "Quark's Bar". The word "bar," in this context, refers to the establishment itself (Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade) and should be capitalized. The only support I can find for this is Rex's Bar from . Other than that, it is a great article. Great job, Taduolus!!!! :)----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 17:57, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the comment Willie, and sorry for the lonnnnnng delay in reply - I've been away with work for 3 months! Regarding the "Quark's" bar name issue, the nomenclature adopted in the main article on Quark's is just to call the place "Quark's" (without "bar", capitalised or otherwise) on the end. See the section at the bottom of the Quark's article for a discussion of the name issue regards canon. I'll update the Promenade article to use the correct nomenclature for Quark's. - Taduolus 12:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'll propose this article to be featured. --36ophiuchi 17:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Rename? I think this article should be renamed "Deep Space 9 Promenade" or "Promenade (Deep Space 9)" because a promenade is a general term for a public area or walkway. I propose we have a separate page for "Promenade" and say this and then have a short paragraph mentioning that Deep Space 9 had a promenade with shops and bar etc. At the top of the page we could have a link to the DS9 promenade e.g: "For the promenade on starbase Deep Space 9, see Promenade (Deep Space 9)" What does everyone else think? TrekFan 13:47, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::I could see renaming the article to specify which Promenade it is, especially since Empok Nor also had a Promenade. Probably adding DS9 in parentheses is the best way to do this, I think(you could also have Promenade (Empok Nor)). ::If you did have two articles like that, you would probably need a disambiguation page, but I don't think it would need to have any more substance beyond that.--31dot 14:00, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oppose - I don't think it's necessary. Anybody typing "Promenade" into the search box in a Star Trek wiki will be looking for info on the Promenade from DS9, not for promenades in general (what would an article on promenades say other than the fact that promenades were public walkways then supply a link to the Promenade on DS9? Pointless, unnecessary faff). Every other article on MA that mentions the Promenade on DS9 links to this article using the link Promenade, so they would all need to be changed. This article already has a section about the promenade on Empok Nor, but if you really want to separate that out than at best it's probably a new subsection of the Empok Nor article. This article is currently nominated for FA and I'd like to support the nomination, but we need to resolve this issue first.- Taduolus 12:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Promenade room details? hi, i was if there was anymore detailed pictured of the promenade or blue prints. im a map maker and im trying to make a map for Land of the dead and i think promenade will be brilliant. :-) :A) Please don't remove the bits that say "do not overwrite any of this text", otherwise Forum page stuff won't work. :B) Promenade? On DS9? Or what/where? -- sulfur 13:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) oh im sorry. yes i am looking for the promenade for DS9 :-) ::Maybe the article here, promenade, could help you. The reference book The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and the video games Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen could also help. The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion has also a few sketches of the promenade but I don't know about any blue prints. – Tom 14:45, 11 February 2009 (UTC) yes i had had a look through but unfortunatly not foud much. thank you for you help though. :::The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual has a floor plan type thingy, IIRC. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:44, 11 February 2009 (UTC) hey guys i'd just like to show you what i have just found http://www.flickr.com/photos/fadmvulcan/ http://www.flickr.com/photos/fadmvulcan/sets/72157611082099517/ not all promenade but very useful. thank you for your help i hope these links also help others ::Ah, yes. Looks like the graphics from The Star Trek Fact Files. – Tom 18:56, 11 February 2009 (UTC)